


Soulless Angel

by belovedhell (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canon Divergence, Dark, Heavy Angst, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Soulless Sam Winchester, Unrequited Love, around season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: "Who are you, boy?" Castiel questioned, his eyes narrowed when Sam took a step closer."Don't you remember me, Cas? It's Sam," he said with a forced frown, looking hurt by Castiel's words. It could've fooled anyone, except him.





	Soulless Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Did another prompt! It's Sastiel though. My first Sastiel fic in Ao3. Nice. Also, I made this story really dark, whoops. Yeah... Soulless Sam is dark in my mind. I would've been more graphic but just wanted to write one thousand words, so kept it short and moved forward.
> 
> Comments are lovely and appreciated.

Castiel was in heaven trying to prevent a Civil War— and Apocalypse— from happening when he heard Sam's prayer.

_Cas, it's me, Sam. I know you're busy and all... but I've been meaning to asking you something. I think I can help with a few things regarding heaven. Get you a step closer to your goal. Stop Raphael from causing a war. Come down here._

But as he listened to him... Something seemed off.

_I miss you. Feels like I haven't seen you in a while, Cas._

Sam had never been this open about his emotions. He was more open than Dean, but still. Castiel needed to make sure.

So he headed to Sam.

In a junkyard, Castiel stood in front of Sam, except it wasn't  _him_ , at least, not from the inside. There was something dark and odd about the way Sam was grinning at him. It seemed twisted.

"Who are you, boy?" Castiel questioned, his eyes narrowed when Sam took a step closer.

"Don't you remember me, Cas? It's Sam," he said with a forced frown, looking hurt by Castiel's words. It could've fooled anyone, except him.

"I detect that something is wrong with you," Castiel stated, "because you don't seem like yourself. You're not the Samuel I know"

Sam snorted. "You sound like Dean now. I'm fine. Just enjoying hunting and killing monsters. Too much work to do." He paced around Castiel, eyeing his body up and down.

Castiel nodded in agreement. Maybe he was stressed with dealing with Heaven's business. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "What did you want to talk about?" Castiel asked. He followed Sam's movements with his eyes, never once turning his head as Sam began to talk.

"You know something, Cas… You're actually special to me. I don't really know why. Maybe it's your strength." Then Sam reached towards his face, gripping tightly onto his chin so he could turn his head, and whispered, "Or maybe it's your good looks."

That was new to Castiel. What did Sam mean when he said 'you're actually special to me'? Did Sam like him? Either way, he didn't like the way this  _man_  was touching him.

Definitely not Sam.

Castiel batted his hand away and scowled, "I don't like your tone. Where's Dean? I need to talk to him—" He was pinned onto a crashed car's hood, his cheek collided with the metal surface.

"Leaving so soon? Let's have a little fun first." Sam whispered into his ear and ran a hand across Castiel's back.

Castiel froze. He kept saying "this isn't Sam, this isn't Sam" like a mantra. Yet, why couldn't he hurt him?

"I see the way you look at me, Cas. I can give you what you want," he said in a husky voice that made Castiel weak on his knees. "Just relax."

"You will not trick me." Castiel attempted to break free from his hold, but Sam just slammed him back harder so he couldn't escape.

"And to think I was being nice by asking." Sam stripped off the coat from his body and tossed it aside.

Castiel looked over his shoulder, demanding, "What are you doing? Let go of me this instant!"

"Calm down," Sam ordered.

He was confused with the way his body was responding, like he was liking it. But he wasn't. He hated every second of it. Sam's hands felt wrong and uncomfortable on him.

The Sam he knew would never do this to him, or force him to remain still. Castiel gasped when Sam's hand started to unbuckle his belt and yank his slacks down. "I wonder, have you ever experienced an orgasm before?" Castiel shook his head, not sure if he was answering Sam's question or because he couldn't believe what was happening.

Sam bit his ear and said, "Then you're going to love what I'm going to do with you." Castiel could hear the sound of a zipper and pants being dropped down behind him.

His breath hitched, and for the first time, Castiel prayed… Only nobody heard him.

* * *

Castiel lay on the dirt ground, staring aimlessly at the light orange sky. He was covered with his trench coat, from shoulders to legs— and yet, he still felt like he was revealing himself.

Sam left a while ago when he was done. He tried to kiss him a few times but Castiel wouldn't let him. That was the only thing Castiel would not let him do, unless he wanted his mouth ripped off.

As he closed his eyes, he could hear a familiar voice praying for him, in his head.

It's Dean.

_Cas, I need to talk to you. Something's wrong with Sammy. He's not my little brother. Just a costume of him. Sam watched me get turned into a vampire and he didn't do a damn thing. I don't know what's wrong…_

Castiel tuned him out. He didn't want to hear it. Not now. A tear escaped his eyelid, then he let out a shaky breath. He was a powerful angel, and he needed to pull himself together.

Dean needed his help.

He put on his clothes and rubbed his eyes with the back of his fingers. Once he was fully dressed he went to Dean's aid.

* * *

Weeks had passed since the incident. He kept it to himself, like many things he had been doing lately.

When Sam's memories were restored, Dean was happy his brother was back to his old self. Castiel seemed indifferent. Even though the main reason Sam acted like a cold blooded killer was because he was  _soulless_ ; deep down Castiel lost sight of who Sam really was. His perspective changed for Sam.

"Cas, it's great to see you," Sam smiled, enveloping him in a tight hug. He didn't realize that Castiel tensed under his touch.

"You too, Sam," he murmured. Not returning the gesture.

While Sam didn't have any of his memories of when he was soulless, Castiel would never forget it, because every time he looked at Sam... it was there.


End file.
